


Falling Up

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Fallen - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blooming flowers cast glorious scents, trees stretched their green limbs to an impossibly blue sky  the colors here alone were enough to dazzle Azazel in ways that the slivery light of home could not. Heaven seemed almost- bland by comparison.<br/>When you'd neither like to serve in Heaven nor reign in Hell, worldly pleasures are what you most desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Fallen-verse view of angelic and biblical history is pretty fast and loose; so it is for this story. I went the Paradise Lost route, as well, and decided that Azazel's comment about "I almost led them into Hell" in the third installment meant that it almost happened again at some point later than this story.   
>  I would like to give great thanks to the ethereal-muns at Milliways Bar for the idea of wingsmut. It's such a nice image, and works so well to tempt angels. Thanks to flyakate for the beta.   
> This was fun to write! Thanks for requesting it.
> 
> Written for bonibaru

 

 

Azazel shone brightly amongst the angels of the Silver City. He knew this. He fought exquisitely and avenged the Lord well when the need arose. His Creator had made him beautiful; he might as well glory in it. He took pride in this fact.

Later - much later - he realized that his pride was what caused Lucifer to single him out in the beginning. He had asked Azazel to join him on Earth one fateful day. Back then- well, things were different. Azazel didn't expect machinations behind pleasant requests made from so-called friends.

The sun beamed down as the angels' mighty wings beat in time for the landing, and their feet touched the green grass of this most wondrous planet. Lucifer gave Azazel a sidelong glance.

"You can put your sword away, Azazel. I doubt you'll need to wreak the Creator's vengeance anytime soon."

Azazel turned his head, his dark eyes flashing. "What? Then why did you ask me to come along with you?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I thought you might enjoy a change of scenery. It gets so stuffy up there after a while. Down here, you can breathe freely."

The other angel looked around, considering his words. It was bright here, but different than the brightness of the City. There were- colors. So many colors. "I suppose. Still I should like to return. I'm to drill with Gadreel soon, and I don't wish to keep her waiting." Azazel had duties he took seriously.

"Oh, yes, of course not. You should be with Gadreel. She's a most exquisite- colleague."

"Indeed, she is," said Azazel, allowing his sword to dissipate. He frowned. "What is all this about, Lucifer? I know you're up to something. Fomenting more revolution?"

"Ah, so you've heard."

"I have. It alarms me that you should speak so. You're the Light Bringer, not some Principality seeking attention by squeaking out of turn."

"How arrogant of you, Azazel. I thought we were all created equally in our Creator's eyes."

Azazel smirked. "Well, there's equal, and then there's equal." He spread his wings and stretched them in the sun. The heat felt glorious. "So what do you want to show me?"

Lucifer grinned. "Just keep your eyes and ears open. You might see something you'd never expect."

Azazel hadn't been to earth before. It was quite lovely, even if the time of the Garden had since passed. Blooming flowers cast glorious scents, trees stretched their green limbs to an impossibly blue sky - the colors here alone were enough to dazzle him in ways that the slivery light of home could not. Heaven seemed almost- bland by comparison.

"Is it always like this?"

"Oh yes. He made them a very nice planet to dwell upon, didn't He?"

Azazel nodded in agreement, dazzled by the sensory input. He would have to come down more often, he decided. Maybe Gadreel would like to see it, too.

They walked through rolling green meadows dotted with sheep which greeted them politely as all the creatures here did. As they climbed up a small hill, strange sounds came to Azazel's ears. They sounded like moans. "Is an animal hurt?" he asked, looking around.

Lucifer chuckled. "No. Quite the contrary. I hoped we might see this." He led the other angel to a copse of trees where two shepherds lay twisted together, flesh bare. "Don't worry; they can't see us. Humans rarely can, unless we want them to. Do you know what it is they do?" Lucifer watched Azazel closely.

The younger of the shepherds bucked his hips and cried out, as the other lazily stroked his cock. When the young man came, the older moved behind him, mounting him with a groan.

Azazel watched, wide-eyed. "They're- copulating? But procreation can only occur between a male and female of the species, yes?"

"Oh, yes. This act has nothing to do with procreation. Our Creator, in his ineffable wisdom, has given these beings the ability to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh whenever they like, with whomever they wish, for procreation or not. They rut in the fields, take each other in their beds, and enjoy every moment of it. It's not fair that we have only the pleasure of our glorious anthems to His name to look forward to, is it?"

As he spoke, Lucifer circled Azazel where he stood, until he was right behind him. Angels were not sexual creatures, but some of them had a capacity for sensuality, and wings, Lucifer had found, were especially sensitive. He placed his hands on Azazel's wings and began stroking the long pinfeathers.

"Just think," he whispered into Azazel's ear as he smoothed and caressed up and down his trembling wings. "If I had my way, we could _all_ know such pleasures. The mortals are nothing to us, really. Inferior, faulted, weak. Yet they have more than we have ever known, and we're expected to bow down to them."

Azazel closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't do much else with Lucifer doing- what was he _doing_? It felt- it felt so incredibly _good_.

"What you feel now is only a fraction of what they feel as they sweat and moan into each other. Just think what it might be like to hold Gadreel in your arms and make her cry out," Lucifer continued, knowing how best to tempt this specific angel. He flicked his tongue into Azazel's ear, as he'd seen mortals do. He wanted to know the pleasures of the flesh almost more than he wanted his independence. Azazel was most pleasing to his eyes, and eventually, he would know him the way the older shepherd knew the younger. But first, he must have him as ally in the war to come.

"I- I don't- This is too much," Azazel said, stepping forward and out of Lucifer's grasp. He caught his breath and shook out his wings. They still tingled hotly from Lucifer's ministrations. "I- I would listen to more of what you have to say, Lucifer. But no more of this touching. It's not- No more, I say."

"As you wish, Azazel," Lucifer said, smiling with victory. "Let us go talk, then. I have much to tell you."

When Azazel brought Gadreel to earth for the first time, she was still limping from Mazarin's ridiculousness the day before. Azazel had nearly beheaded the whelp when he'd skewered Gadreel through the thigh with his fiery sword. Sparring amongst angels was meant to be structured practice of defensive and offensive strategy. What Mazarin lacked in control, he made up for in zeal. Gadreel was an avenging angel, as was Azazel, and she was a more than capable fighter, but not when the fighting turned to dirty tricks.

Had Ariel not been on hand to heal her quickly- well. Azazel wasn't sure if angels could be killed in heaven, although Lucifer seemed to think so. Whatever the case, he didn't want anything to happen to Gadreel. She'd been fine, of course, and resumed the sparring as soon as the bleeding stopped, going through her patterns with such ferocity that Camael forced Mazarin to yield before they hurt each other more.

This visit had been planned earlier, and Gadreel was keen to go, injury or no. She had never actually been on the Earth, though she'd flown above it often enough. She was so busy gazing around her that she stumbled over a tree root and gasped in pain as her leg was jarred. Azazel caught her up by the arm. "Are you alright? Are you sure you're up to this?"

She pulled away from him, ever proud, but smiling. "I'm _fine_ , Azazel. Quit fussing over me." She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "It's good to be away. I don't want to catch sight of any of Mazarin's clan, much less talk to them."

"Camael had best reign in his pups, or he'll answer for this."

"I agree. But let's leave off talk of that. It makes me weary." She leaned against a tree trunk, fascinated by a creeper draping it. "You were right. This is a gorgeous place. I wish I'd come sooner."

Azazel grinned with utter delight. Breathing the air here made him feel better, and being away from everyone and everything they knew made him even happier. Of course, he had a slightly ulterior motive for this visit, but in his heart, he simply wanted to share the place he adored with the angel he liked best. She took his hand again, as the ground was most uneven, and they meandered through the foliage, making several stops for Gadreel to look more closely at plants or greet the birds that called to them.

After a time, they emerged from the lush jungle into a grassy river plain. Large grey shapes appeared in the distance, slowly rumbling in their direction.

"Oh, good," said Azazel. "I want you to meet these creatures. Some of the finest denizens of this planet walk about on four legs, and not two."

"I can't believe that humans are that bad," she said with a laugh. "You listen to Lucifer far too much."

"Be that as it may, these creatures are fascinating. _Good morning, Lady Protector of the Longtrunk Clan,_ " he trumpeted.

The elephant matriarch trumpeted back. " _Greetings to you, angel Azazel. We are well met this day of long grass and clear skies_."

" _We are indeed, my lady. This is my comrade, Gadreel. She's not been to visit your fine homeland._ "

" _Then welcome, angel Gadreel_ ," spoke the Lady Protector with a bow of her huge head.

" _It's my pleasure to meet you_ ," Gadreel said, smiling and returning the bow.

" _She is your mate, Azazel?_ " asked one of the Lady Protector's sisters.

He glanced at Gadreel. " _No, she is a comrade. Angels don't have mates._ " His voice took on a slightly more sardonic tone. " _Ever._ "

" _A pity_ ," said the sister.

" _We must move on, angels, for the day grows long. May your grass grow lush, your leaves green, and may all those who love you know your bones_ ," said the Lady Protector, nudging her impertinent sister with her trunk.

" _Thank you, Lady. I ask the same for you and yours,_ " Azazel said with a low bow.

The clan passed with murmurs of greetings. A calf approached Gadreel and reached out to touch her arm with his wee trunk. " _You're beautiful_ ," he said before his mother herded him along.

" _Thank you_ ," she called. Turning to Azazel, she said, "You weren't kidding. Are all creatures as well-spoken?"

"No, but they are all interesting. Even the humans. Come on, I have a special place to show you."

They walked on. "What did the other one mean?" Gadreel asked.

"Well, you _are_ beautiful," he replied.

"No, I meant the one who asked if I was your mate. Wait, what?"

"What?" said Azazel, playing dumb. He decided to answer her question in hopes she'd forget the slip of the compliment. "Oh, that's how they see things down here. Mating and procreation takes up a great deal of their time and energy. Let's fly the rest of the way, yeah?"

She frowned, not quite sure what to make of that, but she took to the air with him. Azazel followed the meandering savannah river to a massive drop off. The river plummeted off the edge into a great waterfall tumbling down into great clouds of water vapors. Rainbows shimmered in the valley below. This was one of Azazel's very favorite places on the planet.

"Breath-taking, isn't it," he said, as they hovered over the mist.

Gadreel simply nodded, her eyes wide. Azazel took her hand again and they flew down to the valley floor.

She gazed up in wonder. "It's even more beautiful than-" She bit her lip to keep from finishing the sentence. What she was thinking was wrong. Blasphemy.

"It's more beautiful than heaven," he said, his dark eyes never leaving hers. "We could live here, Gadreel. This could be ours. All of it." He walked behind her as Lucifer had one fateful day not very long ago, and as he himself had done to other angels they'd chosen to sway. This time, though, he wasn't merely seducing an angel to be receptive to Lucifer's words. He was introducing his favorite being to the world he loved, and, more importantly, to pleasure.

Placing his hands gently on Gadreel's wings, he leaned into her, nuzzling his cheek against her neck. He murmured, "Why serve in heaven, why bow to humans, when we can glory in Creation on our own terms? There is much I would tell you, Gadreel, and much I would like to do with you here."

His hands began stroking. She gasped in pleasure, as he hoped she would. He was determined that by the end of this day, she would want the Earth and its pleasures and wonders as much as he did. He wouldn't fight Lucifer's war without her by his side.

They fought. They lost. Inconceivably, they lost.

They ripped him from Gadreel's side. They held him, and they cut him, and oh, that hurt. He fell into the blackness, bereft and lost.

When he came to, all was dark and cold. Moans of agony echoed all around him, and he felt the lack of the Presence for the first time. It hurt the most of all.

`My wings, they severed my wings...'

The rocks beneath him were sharp, and the cold seeped into his flesh through his tattered robes.

"Azazel." The whisper was faint, and came from somewhere to his left. It was Gadreel.

"Gadreel, where are you?" he called frantically. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face, and when he reached out for her form in the darkness, pain jabbed through him.

Her hand found his, and they pulled each other into a tight embrace. She smelled differently now. Her skin felt differently. He couldn't describe how, but she had changed.

They had all changed.

He carefully avoided the wounds on her back as he held her, but he could feel the tacky blood drying on her ripped garments. They said nothing, just clung to each other in their new home. They had lost, they had Fallen, and now this hellish place was their prison. No more earth. No more rainbows or elephants or blue sky.

He kissed the tears from her cheeks. His body responded to her in a way he'd never imagined. He- yearned for her. He needed her, but not in the vulgar rutting fashion of humanity. This was Gadreel, whom he placed above all others, and she was in his arms, and he could _feel_ her.

"It hurts, it hurts, Azazel," she breathed into his ear.

He knew she didn't simply mean the wounds. "I know. I'm going to try and heal you. I don't know if I can any longer, but-" He placed his hands on her jagged flesh. He couldn't touch his healing power as he once could. But he found something, and he directed it towards the gaping wounds.

She slumped against him. "That's better. Let me do you, now." She reached under his robes to place her hands on his own wounds. Faint warmth flowed into him, and the worst of the pain ceased. They huddled together once more, shivering.

"What have we done?" he whispered.

"What we thought was right," she said, and her teeth chattered.

"We have to get out of here. I can't- I won't- I never wanted this."

"I know," said Gadreel, and her lips pressed against his. His heart beat wildly in his chest; had it ever done that before? He kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth and glorying in the sensation. He'd never imagined he could feel like this. He remembered all the times he'd watched the frantic couplings of humans, wondering what it would be like when he could kiss Gadreel's flesh and make her moan. Now he would know, and that was his only consolation in the black, frigid desolation.

A brilliant light flared into being, but it was not Light. It was tinged red and orange and yellow, like flame. Lucifer stood atop a rock from which the light emanated. Azazel and Gadreel winced from the brightness.

Lucifer, the Light Bringer. But what wretched light he brought. Azazel shielded his eyes against it, and leaned into Gadreel. "As soon as we can, we'll escape," he muttered, as Lucifer began to speak. "Earth is where we belong. Under the sun and the sky and the stars- That's where we belong."

"We'll find a way," she said, and she kissed him again.

Sharing the devil's bed had its perks, Azazel thought as he fell back against said bed, spent yet again. For one, the sex was amazing. But then again, most any sex was amazing, in Azazel's opinion. It was the only thing that kept him sane in this noxious, wretched place.

Well, that and sheer, mindless violence. He still needed to avenge wrongs, and in Hell, there were plenty of wrongs to punish.

For another, Azazel was able to do far more under Lucifer's nose when he was able to distract him in tantalizing ways. He would escape if it was the last thing he did. Considering how Lucifer had changed since the Fall, it might be, if he was caught.

He wouldn't get caught.

Lucifer lounged back against the pillows, sighing contentedly. "Remember back when we could only be titillated by ruffling each others' feathers? This was worth the Fall."

Azazel hid his contempt with a chuckle. "I recall, yes." He was already antsy, ready to be on the move again. He was only interested in post-coital lingering with a very few beings in this existence. He didn't like being reminded of the Fall, either. While he didn't miss the sterile beauty of the Silver City, he missed the earth very much.

"Azazel, I've been meaning to ask. Have you spoken with Gadreel lately?"

Azazel picked up on the inquisitive tone in Lucifer's voice. It was always wise to be wary when Lucifer asked questions like that. "I haven't actually," he said, without lying.

Their relationship, after the first hundred years or so, had grown rocky. Gadreel was always first and foremost in his mind. He adored her, and she him, but sometimes they couldn't stand the sight of each other. Even now, though, he could feel her presence out there. She was on the Plains of Dis, no doubt torturing one of the souls who'd floated down here for retribution and pain. He wished he could see her, touch her, make her laugh, and make love to her this very moment. Lucifer didn't need to know any of this, though.

"Hmm. Just as well."

Azazel rolled his eyes. Wonderful. He was being coy. "Oh?"

"She's been overheard saying the most interesting things about leaving Hell to that soft-hearted bitch, Ariel. You'd think they were plotting against me."

"Gadreel? _My_ Gadreel? Pardon my bluntness, but are you mad? Gadreel likes it here. She loves her job."

Lucifer glared at him. Azazel returned his gaze with nonchalance he most definitely did not feel. "You're either with me or against me, Azazel. Which are you?"

"Oh, stop being dramatic. We made an alliance. I haven't broken it." Not yet, anyway. He trailed his hand over Lucifer's chest, to show proof of his affection.

Lucifer folded his arms across his chest in sullen silence, blocking Azazel's hand. Azazel was even more anxious to get up and get out now, but he remained, cursing the irony of the devil sulking because his underlings plotted to leave his kingdom.

All he wanted to do was to walk on green grass, breathe fresh air, and take in the bright blue of earth's sky again. He'd neither wanted to serve in Heaven or rule in Hell. He just wanted to live.

He leaned into Lucifer, hoping to coax him out of his pique with kisses. Lucifer was highly distractible. For that Azazel was grateful.

And besides, sex was great fun.

He waited a few dark days before slipping back to the dwelling he'd shared with Gadreel not very long ago. Lucifer was monitoring his movements, he was sure of it. He couldn't make the journey until he was ready to keep moving.

Ariel had found the portal. He knew how to open it. At least, in theory.

He strode in, knowing she was home. She stood waiting for him, bedecked in a headdress and gown studded with bones. She'd just arrived from the torture fields.

"Got tired of Lucifer finally?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Got jealous enough to notice him?" he retorted.

She smirked, and he grinned. In the next moment they collided with each other. Azazel shoved her back against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. This was their favorite game when they'd been apart a long time.

"You're in danger," he panted, fisting his hand in her hair and tugging her mouth to his. He kissed her, hard, and then said, "Lucifer knows you've been talking."

She pulled away suddenly, shocked.

"Don't worry," Azazel said, caressing her face. "We're getting out. Soon. I know how."

Gadreel looked into his eyes with relief that changed quickly back to lust as he ground his hips into her. "But first?"

He grinned wickedly. "We have a few minutes to spare." He slid into her warmth, and they both gasped.

They mobilized the others as quickly and quietly as possible. Ariel arranged the communications, but someone must have talked. By the time they reached the portal, a small army of demons awaited them. They lost ten of their number, the beings disappearing into nothingness as Gadreel wielded her fiery sword, giving Azazel cover as he approached the portal. Wonder of wonders, it opened under Azazel's eager hands.

The Fallen slipped from Hell to Earth, their enemies vanquished and all witnesses destroyed.

He stepped out of the sandals that protected his feet from the sharp rocks and sighed as he stepped on soft grass, damp with dew. Ariel glanced over from where she kneeled heeling one of their wounded and grinned. "Was it worth it?" she called out.

"Indeed it was," Azazel said, stretching his arms out as if to embrace the world. He would have done so, if he could. He did twirl a bit, much to Gadreel's delight.

She moved closer to him as they stood under the stars, breathing in the crisp, clean air. Azazel took her hand. This was a new beginning. This was where they should have been all these years, not in the pits of Lucifer's domain.

"We did it," he said, beaming at the moon. "What now?"

She pulled him down to her lips for a kiss. "We blend in, and we live as we were meant."

"That sounds like a fine plan," he laughed, and they walked together towards the lights of a human settlement in the distance. This was all he'd ever wanted. Earth, Gadreel, and freedom.

Oh, and sex, fine food, good drink... One had to enjoy one's existence after all.

 

 

 


End file.
